Cold
by SincerelyRainbow
Summary: A day of winter fun almost turns tragic and Mello learns just what is important to him. And he's ready to lose it all to save who matters most. A fluff piece of MelloxMatt. Whammy Era. Rated T to be safe. Contains shonen-ai.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is my first MelloxMatt story in quite a while. I got this idea from just the weirdest urge to go ice skating (in the middle of October). After attempting to read My Immortal (The worst Harry Potter fanfic if one could call it that that you will ever try to read), I wanted to write something just to feel good that I don't suck as bad as that story does. Actually, don't try to read that fanfiction. Your IQ will drop ten points, and your brain might begin to melt. Anyway, back to my story! It's set the winter before L dies, so when Mello just turned 14 and Matt is about to turn 14.  
**WARNINGS:** None. It's just a really sweet, almost tragic, fluff.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Death Note (except for a T-shirt). I do not own Matt or Mello (unfortunately). I do not own goombas or Mario (I'm pretty sure both are older than I am).

* * *

It was too cold outside for Matt. He hated the cold. He was just as content inside, hovered near one of heaters and tapping away on the buttons to his DS. So when Mello came up to him, commanding him to go ice skating, Matt was less than willing to go quietly.

The blond, however, was going to have his way. He tugged on the striped fabric of Matt's sleeve, pulling upwards. He managed to pull Matt's hand away from the DS which immobilized Mario and caused him to be killed by a goomba. The gamer let out an odd noise that was somewhere between a sigh and a growl. He glared up at Mello, his green eyes filled with fury, and muttered that that had been his last life.

"Well, good then," replied Mello, smiling rather smugly, "That means you're free to come skating with me."

Matt wasn't amused, but still, he now had nothing better to do. Of course, that was what Mello had figured all along. Matt was too stubborn to simply start over, especially when he had made it that far. He would wait a day or so, usually playing another game in between, before picking back up the original game and beating it. However, Mello didn't give Matt the time to get another game. Instead, he grabbed the gamer's sleeve once more and pulled him onto his feet.

"Grab your skates and let's go!"

A sigh made its way from Matt's lips. There was no winning with Mello. He had known that since he first came to Whammy's, so unwillingly, he complied. Reaching under the bed, the redhead pulled out his pair of skates. The skates were tied together by the laces, and Matt carried them thusly. Mello had a black bag with him, and Matt assumed that his skates were in there. Matt grabbed his coat and boots, sliding both on in a few quick movements. He looked to his companion, who had came in his room already dressed and ready to go.

The redhead tilted his head and crossed his arms across his chest, "You pulled me away from my game, so let's go."

--

The small lake behind Whammy's had been frozen over when the orphans woke up. During the early afternoon, many of them had already taken their turns on the ice. For now, they had all gone inside to play and consume mass amounts of hot chocolate. This left the ice open to just Matt and Mello, so the pair put on their skates and prepared to skate.

Mello tugged on Matt's hand, pulling him towards the ice. Their blades made lined-tracks in the snow. Matt sighed, watching as his breath escaped his lips and smoked around before disappearing into the cold winter's air. Before he had time to think, the ground under him had gone from fluffy to slippery, and he almost fell because of the change. Still, Mello continued pulling on his arm.

Matt rushed to keep up with the pace of his blond companion, who still had Matt's hand in his.

"Slow down for a moment! God, Mello, it's not like the ice is going anywhere!"

A small grin crept across Mello's face. He turned abruptly, skidding to a stop almost instantly. The gamer hadn't foreseen that, and when he tried to stop, he fell forward. His hands broke his fall, and when he stood, there was ice dusting his pant legs.

"Bastard," he groaned under his breath as he dusted off his pants.

To this, Mello simply smiled and grabbed Matt by the collar of his shirt. He yanked the redhead closer, kissing him chastely on the lips. "You love it."

Matt didn't have time to reply for Mello let go of his collar and skated off. He watched in an amused daze as the blond glided across the ice. He looked young and graceful, almost as though he were an angel of some sort that wasn't really touching the ice. However, his looks deceived him because Matt knew that Mello could be just as cold as the ice when he wanted to be.

It wasn't until Mello dashed by a second time, exclaiming that he could beat Matt around the track three times, that Matt began to actually follow.

The two glided across the ice, each one forcefully digging their blades into the ice, trying to get the upper hand. To get a centimeter of a lead. Their bodies were lurched forward, almost like they wanted to use their hands against the ice as well.

They were on their final lap, the last turn coming just ahead. Matt had about a eight foot lead on Mello, as they drew near the turn. Mello, on the other hand, was not going to allow Matt to win so easily. The blond began to skate a bit faster, just enough to catch up to Matt. When he got within arms' reach of the gamer, he gave the boy a rather forceful push. He had only meant to do it hard enough to knock the gamer over. What he didn't mean to do was send the gamer sliding onto thin ice.

Before Matt had time to move, the ice just outside the self-made skate track began to crack. Little cracks began to make their way outwards, surrounding the gamer. He attempted to crawl away from the crumbling ice, but his efforts were in vain. Just as Mello turned around to throw his victory in Matt's face, he saw his companion sinking into the depths of the freezing water.

Blue eyes widened as he watched Matt disappear into the ice. Instantly, instinct and adrenaline took over. He rushed over, as fast as his legs would go, and skidded to a stop on the border of the cracked ice. There was no visible signs of Matt between the slices of broken ice. He couldn't hear over the thumping in his ears, but the blond could have sworn he had yelled Matt's name and yelled for help at least fourteen times.

Suddenly, a hand pulled out of the ice and grabbed a hold of the edge. Mello reached for the hand, pulling to the best of his abilites. The ice, however, threatened to give way, and Mello had to retreat further back. His grasp on Matt's hand slipped, and he watched it disappear again.

A few seconds later, Matt emerged from the water, outside of Mello's reach. His breath was coming out shallow and ragged, although he was gasping for air at the same time. His skin was turned paler than usual, although his lips were tinted blue. His hair clung to his face, hanging over the goggles he was rarely seen without.

Mello forced his mind to focus enough to call out to Matt. "Can you swim over here? Just a bit, Matt. Come on! At least get where I can reach you!"

His calling sounded more like pleading, and his throat was tightening with choked back cries because he's scared. He's so scared that he's about to lose Matt. About to lose the only person he has ever cared for in the world.

And that's the thought that brought everything into focus. Just a few split seconds longer, and Mello has thrown off his coat and kicked off his skates. Both would just hold him down and slow his swimming. Jumping into the water wasn't as cold as he had imagined, but he reasoned it was adrenaline.

Swimming through the water had been a task, but it had only taken him about fourty five seconds to swim through the ice and reach Matt. Getting back promised to be more of a challenge. Swimming alone had been hard enough. Swimming back with Matt, who was too far numb to swim on his own, would be a task.

Somehow, though, the blond managed it. And when he reached the edges of the ice, help had already arrived. It was two of the other orphans, coming to help. They helped pull both boys from the ice. Matt was shivering violently, his teeth chattering as he tried to get his breath. Mello's thoughts were tunnel-visioned for the time being. He didn't care that his own teeth were chattering, or that he was shivering as well. All he cared about was making sure that Matt was okay. His own fingers were numb, making movement difficult. Still that didn't stop him from pulling Matt's wet jacket from the boy's shivering body. He pulled his own jacket around the gamer's shoulders and stood up. With the help of the other two boys, Matt was pulled into a standing position.

The walk inside was slow. Matt was still disorientated, and his legs were still numb. Mello considered it a miracle they made inside in the time they did. He considered it an even bigger miracle that they made into their bedroom. They sat the gamer by the heater. He attempted to mutter that he was fine, only to be interrupted by Mello.

"Go get some hot chocolate," the blond ordered the boys.

"But, Mello, now really isn't the time to work on your chocolate fix," one replied.

Mello shot the boy a deathly glare, growling through gritted teeth, "It's for Matt."

That being said, the pair dashed off to the kitchen.

Mello looked at Matt. The gamer seemed be both alert and confused at the same time. It pained Mello to see, and he couldn't shake the growing guilt that it was all his fault. After all, he had pushed him. He had made him go ice skating in the first place.

As he pulled the striped fabric from the boy's still too cold figure, it was all he could do to not smother the boy in apologetic kisses. He put a dry shirt over the boy's head, surprised that Matt pulled his arms through on his own. The gamer had even managed to slide a new pair of bottoms on even though it took longer than it would have on any other given day. Mello changed into some dry clothes and pulled both blankets from their beds. He sat down by the heater and pulled Matt into his lap. Slowly, he wrapped the blankets around both of them and hugged Matt closely. As he held the boy close, he was thankful that the shivering had slowed significantly.

"You're going to be just fine, Matt," he whispered, hugging the gamer tightly. He could feel Matt lean against him, seemingly begging to be held, to be warm. Mello pulled the blankets tighter, holding them with one hand and holding one of Matt's with the other.

A few moments later, one of the boys returned with the hot chocolate. Mello took both glasses from the boy and shooed him out of the room. Matt took his cup from Mello's hand and began sipping slowly at the drink.

The two sat in silence until the sky faded to black. The whole time Mello held Matt close, warming him and apologizing for the entire day, while the gamer just nodded and sipped on the chocolate, too cold and shocked to speak.

It wasn't until Mello made Matt climb into bed that Matt spoke again. His attitude was completely different, and it was almost like the accident never happened. His usual cheerful smile spread across his freckled face. He grabbed the blond's arm and pulled the boy back down, motioning that he wanted the blond to sleep in his bed.

"Still cold," he said, with that same smile.

Mello smiled back, sliding under the covers and pulling Matt close once more.

"Thanks for saving me," whispered the gamer, his eyes closed.

Sleepily, he opened one eye long enough to find the blond's face. His eyes closed once more, and he pressed his lips against Mello's. The blond kissed back. After a few moments of kissing, Matt pulled away and looked up at Mello. His eyes looked tired, but he still looked happy.

He smirked and brushed part of the blond's bangs away from his face. Looking the boy in the eyes, he stated, "I'm never racing you again."

Mello smiled and pressed his forehead against Matt's. "Good, I don't want you to."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES (cont.):** Matt had hypothermia, if you missed that. It just wasn't moderate hypothermia. Just enough to make you worry, but not quite enough to go to the hospital.

Read and review, please!


End file.
